A Hundred Dreams
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Coletânea de oneshots, baseadas nos Royai 100 themes. Terceiro tema: Battlefield
1. Military Personnel

_**Military**____**Personnel**_

E lá estava ele, novamente andando pelos corredores do quartel, em busca da suposta chave do carro esquecida na sala.

Breda bagunçou os fios avermelhados com as mãos, ao parar na porta da sala.

Certo. TODOS os amigos desconfiavam do caso dos superiores, mas por qual motivo ELE tinha que esquecer a chave, toda quarta-feira?

Quando chegou, encontrou a porta entreaberta. E, obviamente, sua curiosidade falou mais alto.

Olhava pela pequena fresta a movimentação do Coronel e da Primeiro Tenente dentro da sala. Estavam se arrumando para ir embora.

-- Pronto pra ir pra casa, Roy? – O ruivo ouviu a moça dizer.

-- Claro.

Vira, também, Mustang abrir um sorriso doce para a loura, e esta retribuí-lo.

Sem muito pensar, disparou a correr. Não queria ser pego ali.

E, afinal de contas, a chave do carro estava com ele.

-- E então? – Havoc perguntou quando o amigo adentrou o automóvel. – Descobriu algo?

-- Que nada. – Mentiu.

Algo dizia que era melhor deixar aquilo em segredo. Não queria ter um terceiro olho. Ou ser queimado. Ou os dois.

É, era melhor ficar em segredo...

**-x-**

**E então? Que tal?**

**Preciso de reviews, ou não posto mais, embora eu ache que todos me querem longe daqui : D**

**Presente pra K-chan258**

**Xoxo**

**Mizinha Cristopher**


	2. Gunshot

_**Gunshot**_

A vida de Riza Hawkeye sempre foi cercada de armas. O avô é militar. Seu pai era um alquimista, todavia era um exímio atirador. Por diversas vezes fora chamado para entrar no exercito, mas ele nunca aceitou. Agora, ela entendia o por quê.

Ela entendia muito bem o motivo do pai não querer ser militar. A alquimia que ele tanto admirava não devia servir para matar pessoas.

Quando tinha seus catorze anos, seu pai começou a dar aulas para um garoto. Ela não falava com ele, o pai não permitia, mas tinha se apaixonado pelos olhos negros e sedutores do moreno. Naquela época, ela nunca imaginara que iria virar militar, e trabalhar para aquele homem que tanto amava.

A vida de Riza Hawkeye sempre foi cercada de armas. Mas ela nunca poderia imaginar que morreria por uma delas. Ainda mais tentando salvar Roy Mustang de um tiro. Ela jamais se imaginara tendo que salvar o velho aluno de seu falecido pai.


	3. Battlefield

_**Battlefield**_

-- AH, chega! – Ela gritou.

-- O que foi Riza?

-- Roy, eu não agüento mais! Parece que cada vez que resolvo alguma coisa, outro problema aparece.

O moreno riu abertamente, e isso a zangou um pouco.

-- Pelo menos, é mais fácil que Ishbal... – A loura disse, e ambos sorriram entristecidos com as lembranças.

-- De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Maes iria adorar estar aqui. – Ele disse para ela, e tocou-lhe docemente os lábios com os seus.

-- Sim... Te garanto que Graci vai curtir por ele. – Hawkeye sorriu.

O homem parou para admirá-la por alguns segundos. A loura estava completamente compenetrada em resolver alguma coisa que a organizadora não conseguira fazer direito. Realmente, era uma moça séria, mas isso não o fazia voltar atrás em sua decisão. Pelo contrario, estava cada dia mais animado, queria que aquela semana passasse logo, para ter aquela mulher misteriosa para si. Ah, e como amava esse fato. O mistério que a envolvia, e o impedia de decifrá-la com facilidade era o que mais lhe deixava excitado.

-- O que foi? – Ela disse-lhe, ao percebê-lo olhando para si.

-- Não posso olhar para a minha noiva, Riizinha? – Ele sorriu e ela suspirou. Roy realmente adorava lembrá-la de que iriam se casar dali a uma semana. Riza olhou para o futuro marido e sorriu também, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, para depois olhar ao redor. A sala em que se encontravam era o lugar mais arrumado da casa, e ainda assim era visível vários copos de café, folhas, canetas, lápis, calculadoras e vários outros objetos pelo recinto.

Realmente, o ultimo campo de batalha em que estariam era aquela sala. Claro, porque todas aquelas preparações estavam os enlouquecendo. Mas ambos não se importavam de estar ali, afinal, estavam juntos e nada mais importava.

**N/A:** Então, que tal? Eu pessoalmente gostei muito dessa oneshot. Realmente gostei. Acho que não existe só um tipo de campo de batalha, existem vários, tudo depende do sentido em que você vê a palavra, certo?

Dedico esse para minha amiga, que me ajuda MUITO com as minhas fics, e que eu adoro demais, Shadow . laet.


End file.
